Why Guyver Should Never Meet Katherine
by Larz Zahn
Summary: First Fic. Guyver Meets Battletech, kinda. I think. Not really a serious serious story, just a one shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own either Guyver or the Battletech universe characters. I only own the thoughts in my head.So please don't sue me!

Note: This is going to be very confusing for anyone who reads, _unless_ they are familiar with both Battletech and Guyver. Otherwise I hope I don't mess up anyone too bad. READ & REVIEW! This is what happens when you get up in the middle of the night and write a storybecause you can't sleep._Anyways_. I need to know what I'm doing wrong so I can fix it, and what I'm doing right so I can pat myself on the back. Well, here it is. Enjoy.

Why Guyver Should Never Meet Katherine.

In the palace on Tharkad, the Archon sat in her throne half heartedly listening to her Loki operative give his report on her kingdom stretched throughout the Lyran Alliance. She was staring at her light blue fingernails with more interest than she showed toward her subject. Half way through his report the agent faltered and didn't continue. Annoyed at this, Katrina raised her head and narrowed her eyes to slits. The Loki's face was a mask of confusion. Agitated, Katrina turned to see what had disturbed her morning. There in the corner of her Throne Room, was a great ball of searing white light. Katrina shielded her eyes as her guards surrounded her preparing to protect her with their lives. As the light faded away, the crowd in the room could make out the form of a person lying on the floor. Immediately, all the Palace Guards trained their guns on the newcomer's form as two soldiers slowly made their way to the prone body.

"Its only a boy!" one soldier shouted. The guards lowered their weapons but still had them at the ready.

"Bring that insolent brat here!" Katrina bellowed, furious at having her morning schedule shot to pieces and even more so at having been so worried about an assassination attempt. Worrying like that causes a face to have wrinkles and she didn't want anything to ruin her beautiful image. The two soldiers roughly picked the boy up and brought them to the Archon. She stood and peered down at the semiconscious child. Seeing that he was of Japanese descent her rage and anger shot up and began to boil over. Did Kurita really think they could send such a young pup to destroy her? Did they really think that they could end her rule, her destined rule?

Sho opened his eyes and was frightened by what he saw. Not too long ago he was with his friends enjoying one of the few times they could actually relax. Now he didn't know where he was and the lady in the dress in front of him looked really angry. One of the men restraining him started to drill him for answers. Sho answered best as he could but he was obviously not convincing the woman. He could tell that there were conflicting emotions fighting for domination on her face. In the end anger and fury won as she ordered her men to kill the assassin. Did they think that Sho was a killer? He tried to raise his hands to protest but the soldier holding him in place lashed out from behind and hit him with his pistol. Pain lanced all throughout Sho's head and he clung for consciousness. Not really wanting to but not having a choice in the matter Sho used the only option left for him.

"Guyver!"

Once more a ball of energy surrounded the boy as Katrina watched her guards execute her orders. But instead of disappearing, the boy had changed into what appeared to be some sort of battle armor. In a panic one of her personal guards fired a quick shot from his laser pistol. The intense beam of light slammed the battle armor in the face sending him flying onto his back. He ran down the flight of stairs and trained his pistol on the armors face. He could see that his blast had caught him in the eye and by a miracle he survived the impact.

"Your highness, the intruder is alive but barely. He poses you no threat. Do you wish for us to strip him of this armor and send him to be interrogated?"

"I said to eliminate that assassin you buffoon! Not to question him! Now finish the _job_!" Katrina screamed.

The guard looked down at the wound in the armors head. Lowering his head, he sighed then lifted his laser pistol at the wound. An armored hand lifted up and the guard could barely make out what he was saying.

"No… you…d…don't want… to d…do that." The armored figure gasped.

Turning his head the guard pulled the trigger and blood splattered on the floor. The armored hand fell as well. Turning to his Archon, he bowed.

"As you have requested it. Your highness." A gasp brought the guards attention back behind him. In his utter amazement the corpse of the armored boy stood up and looked at him. Then it raised an open palm pointing it toward the guard. Too confused to move the guard just stood there and watched as a black and silver ball formed in the corpses hand. Realizing he was in danger he tried to turn and run but it was too late. The crackling ball of energy shot forth like a bullet and brought down all in its path.

Katrina watched in horror as this assassin from the Draconis Combine lifted its dead body off the floor and began to slaughter anything around it. First using some kind weapon launched from its hand, it turned and seemed to regard others in the room. She watched in fascination as her palace guard opened fire with their weapons knocking holes throughout that things body. Not stopping its slow pace any the armored figure lowered its arm and directed its approach to the nearest group of guards. And to Katrina's surprise swords grew out of the elbows on each arm and then it charged forward, slashing and cutting all within reach. Within a matter of seconds the only thing left in the Royal Throne room was Katrina and this half dead monster. Its head turned and appeared to look her in the eye. Its one bloody side of the face adding a more sinister affect to the whole appearance before her. She pleaded; she offered money, power even her own kingdom if this thing would just let her live. Her eyes grew large as its hand tightened into a fist as it approached. She backed into her throne as if it could offer her some kind of protection. With one smooth deft motion, it grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off her feat its fist posed to strike.

Sho awakened with a start and noticed with a great feeling of relief that he was in his sleeping bag in the forest beside Tetsuro and Mizuki. His shirt soaked from sweat, he just sat there looking at his hands and trying to erase the awful memories of his dream. He glanced over at Tetsuro and frowned. Reaching over he picked up a novel he had read earlier; he shuddered as he looked at its cover. Two large machines were in a death match fighting each other. He was so engrossed with his dream and the book that he never noticed the person behind him. It reached its hand out and touched his shoulder sending Sho's spine tingling in fear. A voice called to him and quickly reassured and calmed him.

"Sho, what is it? Another dream of yours?" Though she was groggy from sleep it couldn't hide the concern in Mizuki's eyes or voice. Sho laid back into his sleeping bag and shifted so he could face Mizuki better. Smiling he lifted her brothers novel so she could see it in the dark.

"Mizuki?"

"Hm?"

"Next time I ask Tetsuro to read one of those stories he likes so much, please hit me." Mizuki giggled at that and murmured her consent before drifting back to sleep. Sho laid on his back looking at the stars and smiled to himself. Tossing Tetsuro's book beside him he closed his eyes and thought how nice it is to have the last thing you hear before you to go to sleep is Mizuki's voice and laugh.

The End.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what did you think?


End file.
